All Mine
by Rasake
Summary: Roxas won't admit it, Sora can't stand it, Riku doesn't mind and Axel just wants him completely. quick Yaoi AkuRoku I've had this story for a couple years and I forgot to submit, hope you all enjoy.


All Mine

Light emerald eyes followed a lithe blond form dancing in the midst of a massive crowd, blinding lights and deafening speakers. The red head's hands itched to touch the blonde's swaying hips, as he danced alongside his brunette twin.

Both bodies pressed together, their faces a mirror of the other's emotion as they expertly followed the erratic beat. The red head's mind soon snapped back to his friend beside him as he elbowed him in the ribs.

"I'm telling you Axel, just go ask Roxas out. You guys make goo goo eyes every day and neither of you want to admit it." Axel slumped over and turned back to the bar counter with a sigh of frustration.

"Just because Sora is in total sappy love with you doesn't mean that Roxas would even consider dating me."

Riku just shook his head and turned back to watch his lover move his familiar hips to the music. "You never know man."

Axel slammed his head down on the counter and Riku let out a loud chuckle.

Back in the mass of sweaty dancing people, Sora and Roxas were having a conversation of their own. Without skipping a beat to the fast moving song, Sora was already frustrated with his blonde counter part, forced to yell over the pounding speakers.

"Roxas, why don't you just go for it?" The blonde kept his eyes shut in frustration.

"Sora I've told you a million times, I'm not ruining my perfectly fine unrequited relationship with Axel, just because you have a 'hunch' that he likes me to."

Sora's voice tuned down a few levels "…more like wet dreams and fantasies"

"What'd you say Sora?" An unnoticeable blushed stained the brunette's flushed cheeks.

"That you should just try it out, and think about it, if all goes well, we can switch roommates and you can have hot body writhing...se-"

"Sora, just drop it!"

The brunette stopped and gave off his trade mark pout, stepping away and slowly walking back towards his lover.

Riku watched in amusement as his adorable boyfriend waddled over, cute pout in place and latched himself onto his chest, nuzzling the crook of his neck, purring his name softly. "Riku~"

Riku just chuckled and answered back. "Yes Sora my love?"

"Roxas is being mean"

"And why is that Sora?" The brunette smirked as an idea crossed his mind.

He tiptoed and reached his lover's ear, gently taking it in between his teeth and began to whisper sickly sweet and dirty perversions, causing the silver haired teen to smirk in satisfaction and place his hand firmly on the brunette's butt.

Viewing the display next to him, Axel pretended to hurl and scooted a few seats over, where his object of affection had situated itself, staring intently at the drink in his hands. Axel carefully poked Roxas' cheek.

"Hey Roxie, you ok?" Roxas' cheeks burned a slight scarlet under his flushed face as Axel called him by his nick name.

The spiky blonde looked up and quickly lost himself in the mesmerizing emerald eyes he had come to fall in love with.

Axel wrinkled his brow in concern and waved his hand in front of the blonde's face. "Rox I asked you a question."

Roxas shook his head and snapped out of the daze muttering a quick "Yea I'm fine" before getting up and storming through the back exit.

One of Sora's trademark pouts flitted across Axel's features as he quickly left some money on the counter and waved goodbye to heated couple, quickly following after Roxas.

Roxas had his eyes cast towards the side walk, letting his mind wander as his feet retraced the familiar path home. A blush stained his cheeks as he heard faint foot steps not far behind and caught the shadow of a tall dangly form with wild spiky hair stepping beside him.

A comfortable silenced was shared between the pair, and they reached Sora and Roxas' apartment in what seemed like seconds.

In those seemingly seconds of time, both Axel and Roxas were being pummeled by the guilt and anxiety of figuring out their feelings for each other and as Roxas unlocked the door to his apartment and turned back to look into Axel's eyes, they both saw each other's feelings, they read each line of their heart as if it were an open book.

With one swift step, Axel had cupped Roxas' cheeks in his hands and captured his lips in a soft chaste kiss.

Roxas' eyes quickly shot open in shock, his lips frozen, but as Axel's thumbs slowly caressed his cheeks, he snapped out of the trance and slowly kissed back, bringing his arms to wrap around the red head's neck.

Axel was the first to pull back, leaving Roxas to tiptoe forward to try and kiss him once more, but a soft faint whisper stopped him.

"Roxas…I love you…"

Roxas opened his eyes only to be mesmerized by the mere force of Axel's love pouring forth from his eyes. His only response was leaning in and kissing Axel's lips softly before whispering.

"I love you too, Axel"

A giant pearl white grin spread across Axel's lips as he lifted the blonde into his arms and swung him around in the air, effectively killing the romantic mood and causing Roxas to throw a tantrum by yelling "Axel! Put me down!" earning the read head a smack, to which he only smiled brighter and kissed the blonde happily.

After a few more swings Axel finally put the blonde down and continued to do a little happy dance.

Roxas rolled his eyes took the lovable goof by the hand and lead him inside, sitting him down on the couch and commanding him to stay, while he fetched them both some pajamas.

Roxas came back changed in boxers and a hoody to Axel squirming on the couch like a five year old about to wet his pants.

Upon sitting down next to him, Axel quickly pounced on the blonde nuzzling every part of his hair and face he could reach. The blonde quickly hid a blush while shoving the sweat pants and muscle shirt into Axel's face.

The blush only grew stronger as the red head proceeded to stand up and strip right in front of him.

Roxas turned his gaze towards the ceiling as Axel quickly switched clothes, thanking every god in the heavens for giving him self restraint. Shortly after reaching Shiva, another pounce by a certain red head, pulled Roxas out of his thoughts.

Axel childishly squirmed all over the couch, grabbing the remote for the TV and laying Roxas down securely next to him were he could wrap both arms around him and nuzzle the back of the blonde's neck, creepily chanting in a happy voice.

"Mine, mine, mine….all mine"

Roxas couldn't help and let out a little giggle and kissed his forearm

"All yours Axel."

Causing the red head to squeal in delight and turn on the TV, muting the sound and closing his eyes with a sigh of delight. Another smile grazed Roxas' lips as Axel had remembered that the blonde could never sleep without a light in the room, he let his eyes slip closed and finally noticed how fast his heart was beating, bringing his hands up to clutch Axel's protective arms securely.

Roxas mumbled a quick "Good night Axel" before finally letting the sleep begin to take over.

The moment before he lost all consciousness Roxas felt a soft pair of lips move against his neck and a faint slurred whisper of "Ni Ni Rox."


End file.
